Resident Evil Origins: Albert Wesker
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Los historiadores de la etapa bioterrorista de la guerra humana se preguntarían sin descanso por el origen y punto de quiebre de tan singular, misterioso y controvertido personaje; el verdadero nacimiento del tirano que por un suspiro rindió al mundo entre sus manos. Ese origen se remite al homicidio de James Marcus. [Reto Resident Evil Origins] [AU] [Weskerfield]


**Resident Evil Origins: Albert Wesker**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

Sobre padres e hijas

* * *

All the tigers have been out  
I don't care, I hear them howl  
I let them tear right through me  
Can you help me not to care?  
Every breath becomes a prayer  
Take this pain from me

To be human is to love  
Even when it gets too much

"To be human" —Sia feat. Labrinth

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todo está, como ha sido durante hace tanto tiempo, en manos de Capcom.

 **Dedicatoria especial:** A todos los miembros de FF:DSTLO y el foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. Y, con especial afecto, para los autores que participan en la dinámica de la historia semanal.

 **Resumen:** Los historiadores de la etapa bioterrorista de la guerra humana se preguntarían sin descanso por el origen y punto de quiebre de tan singular, misterioso y controvertido personaje; el verdadero nacimiento del tirano que por un suspiro tuvo al mundo entre sus manos. Ese origen se remite a James Marcus y su asesinato.

 **Nota de la autora:** Muy bien, este es el fic que participa en la actividad semanal **Resident Evil Origins** del grupo **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Estoy muy contenta con los resultados de dicha dinámica y, de manera más personal, con lo que implicó escribir mi oneshot dedicado a mi personaje favorito, admirado y apreciado, **Albert Wesker**. Ustedes saben qué significa ese personaje en mi carrera por . Ha estado presente en prácticamente todas mis historias y siempre ha implicado un reto enorme para su humilde servidora. Es un hombre con muchos matices cuyas acciones pueden interpretarse de muchas maneras, y que al final del día resultó ser uno de los mejores villanos, no sólo de esta saga, sino en la historia de los videojuegos. Una ovación de pie, con la copa al aire, por el capitán que murió y revivió en un superhumano, y cuya ausencia muchos de nosotros, como autores, intentamos llenar con nuestras historias. Capcom sabe lo que hizo al matarlo porque no ha vuelto a aparecer un enemigo similar. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten de la historia con, como era de esperarse siendo yo, un particular toque Weskerfield.

…

Claire Redfield despertó con una sensación de abismo en el estómago. Su primer movimiento, luego de adquirir conciencia de su entorno, fue estirar la mano y palpar el costado del colchón, tal como lo había hecho tantas otras noches en el pasado; comprobar su compañía se había convertido prácticamente en un instinto. Aquella madrugada se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que la otra parte de la cama estaba vacía. Una emoción ligeramente parecida al miedo le cruzó el pecho, pero la calló recordando que él nunca partiría sin haberle dejado, de mínimo, un escueto recado sobre la almohada. Revisó allí, entre las sábanas y sobre la cómoda, pero no encontró pedazo de papel alguno. Miró el reloj digital en la mesita de noche; el brillo verde luminiscente le lastimó los ojos, lo que dificultó aún más, dada su somnolencia, que lograra enfocar y leer la hora. 3:28 am. La mujer se rodó sobre su espalda, levantó la mitad del cuerpo y despejó el copete, ardiente y rebelde, de la mitad de su rostro. No importaba que lo trenzara por la noche, sus cabellos siempre terminaban por escapar, como si desearan estar en todas partes menos en su cabeza. El satín de sus ropas revelaba los claroscuros de su piel aterciopelada, mientras el frío se cristalizaba en la erección de sus pezones por debajo de la sensual prenda de dormir.

¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente como para privarla de su calor en las horas más crudas del frío nocturno? ¿Alguna emergencia, un imprevisto, una tragedia? Claire no quería admitirlo pero, dada la identidad de su marido, vivía en un estado de preocupación latente que sólo su presencia lograba apaciguar. El resto de las horas, cuando él partía, cuando las dejaba solas entre esas cuatro paredes, sólo podía repasar una y otra vez los cientos y miles de lugares remotos a donde viajaba por negocios, y los cientos y miles de accidentes, atentados y malas compañías que amenazaban su vida en una dosis diaria. Claire odiaba que su imaginación fuera tan cruel pues reservaba las peores imágenes para altas horas de la noche, cuando ni siquiera la compañía de su hija de cuatro años y su plácido e envidiable sueño aliviaban la brutalidad de sus visiones.

Jamás le compartía sus temores a su marido. No porque éste estuviera indispuesto a escucharla, sino porque no había manera de obtener una respuesta realista y sincera de lo que él sentía al respecto. Él mantenía, a cualquier precio, la fachada de tener la totalidad de sus asuntos bajo control; incluida, por supuesto, la seguridad de su familia. Dominio, poder, estrategia; tres palabras que resumían a la perfección la manera de pensar y proceder de su esposo. Pero aquello, lejos de ser una garantía, resultaba un arma de doble filo para su armonía familiar, y Claire lo había aprendido a la mala.

Ahora lo buscaba entre las sombras, mientras la luna entraba por las cortinas hueso de su lecho marital; lo buscaba después de las pesadillas y en los sueños placenteros; lo buscaba en la ducha por las mañanas y cuando tomaba el café de las tardes; lo buscaba en abrazos espontáneos y en los que él fingía obligados. Y, al no encontrarlo, se sentaba a esperar no recibir la fatídica noticia que le cambiara la vida para siempre.

La joven Redfield se levantó de la cama sabiendo que, aunque lo intentara con plena voluntad, no lograría conciliar el sueño hasta conocer el paradero de ese testarudo hombre. Se colocó la bata de seda color palo de rosa y las pantuflas después de unos pasos de suelo frío. Tal vez exageraba en sus preocupaciones, y su marido simplemente había cogido insomnio y bajado a la sala a leer su libro favorito. Probablemente estaría en su estudio, su santuario privado, escuchando sus acetatos o matando las horas en vigilancia frente al fuego de la chimenea. Claire iría a buscarlo con el pretexto de que se moría de frío en la soledad de la cama y de paso bajaría acompañada (¿cobardía dónde?) a buscar un vaso de agua para aclarar la garganta. Él le reprocharía con pose de chulo su comportamiento de niña pequeña, pero no le importaba. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, les resultaba placentero dormir juntos y la ausencia mutua se sentía como siglos en lugar de unas cuantas horas.

Claire salió al pasillo de la mansión, no sin antes encender un par de candelas para guiar su camino. Anduvo con la incertidumbre cernida en el pecho, al igual que sus brazos en jarra, y su absorto era tal que antes de percatarse ya estaba afuera de la puerta de madero negro detrás de la cual se ocultaba el despacho de Albert Wesker. Claire tocó suavemente sobre su superficie para no despertar a la pequeña que dormía a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Albert?

Nadie respondió. Sin embargo, la pelirroja, al intentar girar la perilla, se encontró con que la puerta no estaba asegurada, lo cual era un indicio prácticamente inequívoco de la presencia de Wesker en la habitación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo despierto? ¿Sería el insomnio realmente el culpable? ¿Cómo reaccionaría a la interrupción?

— ¿Albert? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la mujer, descartando de inmediato las posibles consecuencias de inmiscuirse en las meditaciones del tan nombrado tirano.

Al no recibir respuesta por segunda ocasión, Claire quebró ligeramente la puerta, asomando parte del rostro y la mano derecha. La oscuridad de la habitación era absorbente. Los libreros, el escritorio y el diván estaban bañados en una negrura pegajosa, cuyos tenues matices apenas le permitían diferenciar una cosa de otra. No obstante, la luz que ingresó viperina por la entrada abierta le permitió distinguir una pierna enfundada en un pantalón de seda y algodón negro. Una mano varonil estaba apoyada sobre la rodilla de esa pierna, y la otra, por lo que consiguió distinguir, sostenía un objeto de vidrio. Claire tragó saliva inconscientemente.

—Fuera de aquí, Claire —increpó una voz varonil sin atisbo de amabilidad.

Claire, como era costumbre, hizo caso omiso de los malos modales y el tono amenazante de Wesker. No era la primera ni sería la última ocasión que los padecería. La joven motociclista soltó la puerta y ésta terminó de abrirse de par en par; una sombra femenina se proyectó sobre la alfombra persa, y la luminiscencia anaranjada enseguida cubrió a Wesker, quien se hallaba sentado en su sillón favorito con un gesto meditabundo, casi catatónico. No había aparato de música o libro que acompañara sus horas de vigía; su única compañía eran una botella de escocés, un recipiente de acero inoxidable relleno de hielos y un vaso de cristal a medio llenar.

— ¿Es-estás bien? —cuestionó la pelirroja titubeante. Ya antes había visto a su esposo en ese estado de ánimo, nunca con consecuencias favorables para su relación. Era una especie de trance, un limbo entre la memoria y la alucinación; una leve esquizofrenia de cuyas garras apenas conseguía escapar entero. En esos momentos de recuerdos y visiones lejanas a la realidad, Wesker combatía a sus demonios más oscuros; los aplacaba a fuerza de alcohol y letanías, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que no había muerto por las quemaduras dentro de las fauces del volcán; que Claire estaba a salvo debajo de sus sábanas; que había cometido errores, pero que no por ello perdió para siempre la magnitud de su poder. Lo abrumaba un torrente de imágenes y sonidos de crímenes, muertes y glorias del pasado; sentía sus venas vibrar nuevamente con el elixir de la ambición y, al mismo tiempo, le faltaba la respiración recordando su primer fallecimiento a manos del Tyrant. Durante esos lapsus de meditación, era hombre y Dios al mismo tiempo, inestable, pero inmortal; rememoraba conversaciones, secretos y mentiras; aparecían víctimas sangrantes, de toda clase —mercenarios, sujetos de prueba, pobres diablo—, a quienes les había negado clemencia; perdía la razón y la lógica frialdad al tiempo que recuperaba sensibilidad admitiéndose capaz de cometer alguna equivocación. Era un viaje al que ningún ser vivo podía acompañarlo, ni siquiera a la que denominaba posesivamente su mujer. Estaba solo. Y así, en la soledad más absoluta, debía retomar el sendero de la insanidad a la cordura, porque de él dependía la seguridad de las únicas dos personas a las que, sin admitirlo audiblemente, amaba. Nadie tenía la capacidad de salvarlo de esas horas de tormento psicológico, y Wesker no dejaba de incriminarse que quizá lo más conveniente sería aislarse completamente cuando las sintiera llegar, no fuese a herir, fuera de sus cabales, a Claire o a su pequeña hija.

—No, no lo estoy. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, así que largo —respondió el rubio con las cuerdas vocales tallando la una contra la otra. No era forma de tratar a la mujer que lo procuraba, no después de los votos mutuos de cuidarse y protegerse en la salud y la enfermedad hasta el día de su muerte, pero en esos segundos, más que nunca, la odiaba. La odiaba porque ella era recordatorio constante de su recién adquirida debilidad, sus miedos y vulnerabilidades, sus placeres y distracciones. Ella era el origen del conflicto moral; su musa y su pecado; era la contradicción más grande de su existencia porque en buena medida era la raíz de esos lapsos de letargo y, de igual manera, era su principal impulso para escapar de ellos. Ahí, de pie con su ropa de dormir y sus perfumes de jazmín y durazno cubriéndola de la frente a los pies, le parecía una criatura extraña, ajena a su universo; una intrusa que le ofrecía, noche tras noche, el calor de su piel y el refugio de sus curvas, y lo transformaba en el humano de carne y hueso a quien juró destruir a golpe de crueldades.

—Albert… —murmuró ella adentrándose algunos pasos en la lúgubre habitación. Él no le dirigió ni un vistazo, como si la considerada indigna de dicho privilegio. El tirano no iba a decirlo, pero se le dificultaba asimilar el rencor que experimentaba hacia ella en esas madrugadas de insomnio, cuando otros días, más estables, incluso su entumecido corazón la arropaba y la proclamaba suya sin vergüenza.

La pelirroja entró buscando conectar miradas con el científico, pero no lo consiguió. Aquellos ojos de lava estaban perdidos en un abismo muy lejos de su alcance; un mundo en decadencia del cual no estaba invitada a formar parte. Le preocupó que Wesker perdiera de vista la realidad y se transformara en el monstruo sin corazón que la opinión pública presumía conocer tan bien. No era correcto, mucho menos normal, pero en instantes precisos, Claire le temía. Aunque tenía muy claro que él era incapaz de atacarlas; se trataba de un miedo heredado de sus días de locura y aberración cuando la tomó cautiva. Temía que él cometiera algún acto infame del cual se arrepintiera por la mañana.

La mujer de ojos aguamarina terminó por arrodillarse frente a él, no sin preguntarse si ella tendría la voluntad suficiente para rescatarlo de ese estado de catatonia, a pesar de sus nervios e inseguridades. Una parte de ella sospechaba que en cualquier segundo su esposo se levantaría, explotando en cólera, y la lanzaría fuera del despacho entre jaloneos y palabras venenosas. Lo que no sabía es que él ya no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ni por un error propio ni ante los demás, y esa era una de las razones por las que el mutismo y la rigidez se apoderaban de su cuerpo titánico; la preocupación de perderla era incluso más poderosa que el odio que en él despertara saberse susceptible a Claire y sus encantos —susceptible a su irresistible espíritu, su gracia, su cuerpo de ensueño, su necedad de amarlo pese a su oscuridad—.

Aún contra su más precavido instinto, Claire colocó una de sus manos de cerámica sobre la rodilla de Wesker, esperando que el contacto humano lograra atravesar la coraza del letargo.

—Albert, no voy a irme. No hasta que me digas que es lo que está pasando —afirmó ella con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Créeme, dearheart, no quieres saberlo. Sólo… sal de aquí. Todo estará mejor por la mañana —. Fue una sentencia pronunciada con cansancio. Wesker deslizó su mano a través de sus cabellos rubios los cuales, lejos de su protocolo habitual, estaban ligeramente desordenados. Le dio otro trago largo a su whiskey y apuró a servirse el sexto de la noche; para que el alcohol tuviera su efecto noqueador en el tirano debía beber en cantidades excesivas que a cualquier otro mortal le habrían provocado una congestión.

— ¿Esperas que ese sea un consuelo? Dios santo, Albert, ¿acaso me conoces? —cuestionó la chica con dolor. Quizá no era el espacio adecuado para sus dramas femeninos, pero realmente la lastimaban los constantes intentos del antiguo capitán por dejarla fuera. Las murallas continuaban construyéndose una tras otra a su alrededor; puertas de acero la separaban de las verdades que él tan celosamente ocultaba. La pelirroja no conocía ni la mitad de los pecados del dictador, ni estaba segura de querer conocerlos; sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba completamente segura era del carácter redentor de la confesión; si él compartía las memorias de tormento, quizá lograría superarlas, y los secretos detendrían la campaña de alejamiento que habían emprendido fructíferamente hasta el momento.

—Preferiría que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos.

—Ya basta de intentar apartarme.

—No quieres saberlo, Claire.

—Si acaso te atrevieras a decírmelo, puedo asegurarte que te sentirías mejor —. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Wesker la observó con detenimiento por primera vez desde que se atrevió a irrumpir su desastrosa calma en escalofriante reflexión. Vio sus ojos de mar brillando con una esperanza inmortal, el optimismo estúpido del que siempre ve el bien en los demás; admiró sus labios de manzana abiertos y proclamando un perdón que él no había pedido; aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos trenzados, gardenia que crecía como enredadera y descendía a través de sus hombros con singular elegancia; vio su gesto preocupado, la muda súplica de que dejara de herirla con sus silencios, incluso más cortante que sus afiladas palabras. Intentó maldecirla en los cinco idiomas que conocía, incluido el portugués, pero esa dama era inmune a sus maldiciones, porque le gustara o no, era objeto santo de sus devociones y su única religión. Y nadie lo sabía, y nadie debía saberlo, porque eso significaba aceptar que era menos que divino. El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos sintió ira. ¿Por qué seguía existiendo en la naturaleza de esa mocosa Redfield esperar lo mejor de los demás? Él era un genocida, un asesino a sangre fría, un tirano que había surgido de las cenizas de un imperio de muerte y destrucción. Estar con ella no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

Él la tomó de una mano y la obligó a abandonar su posición de rezo. Se levantó del sillón individual de cuero y la condujo con cierta rudeza al diván. Si Claire quería perder su inocencia y credulidad, bien, Wesker iba a darle el gusto. Destruiría, si es que alguna vez existió, la visión idealizada que alimentaba ese matrimonio que era, a su juicio más racional, una mala comedia. Los dos fingían conocerse, acompañarse en ese mundo cada vez más caótico, aliviar sus soledades, pero el teatro estaba montado con escenas muy definidas. El resto del libreto era mutuo secreto, y Wesker vivía en la firme creencia de que si el secreto se rompía, ella no soportaría verlo un segundo más, asqueada de haber compartido la cama con el más sangriento de los villanos. Y lo que estaba a punto de relatarle la atormentaría por el resto de sus días, y de decidir mantenerse a su lado, evitaría que lo volviera a encarar con su cara de dulzura y comprensión. Estaba a punto de arruinarlos; y lo aceptaba, porque en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para ellos. Romper la jaula de oro y dejarla ir.

—Vas a arrepentirte muy pronto de haber decidido entrar a esta habitación, dearheart...

* * *

...

Años después de que Albert Wesker falleciera por un infarto en su cama en compañía de su esposa, en una tranquilidad que nunca creyó merecer, los militares e historiadores de la etapa bioterrorista de la guerra humana se preguntarían sin descanso por el origen y punto de quiebre de tan singular, misterioso y controvertido personaje; el verdadero nacimiento del tirano que por un suspiro tuvo al mundo entre sus manos e hizo naciones enteras y a otros políticos rendirse a sus pies.

Era de conocimiento general que fue concebido como un sujeto de probeta, creado con el único propósito de conducir al liderazgo mundial a una raza nueva de super humanos. En sus genes estaban implantados la ambición, la destrucción y el control. No conocía más que su misiva de conducir la evolución humana a otro nivel; a cualquier costo y sin importar las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, la información que se desconocía, y de la que sólo el propio Wesker tuvo posesión hasta la noche funesta en que la compartió con Claire Redfield, era la chispa que lo colocó en la cima de la locura; el instante en que el recuerdo del capitán del Escuadrón Especial de Tácticas y Servicio de Rescate se extinguió y emergió de sus entrañas un nuevo y pretencioso gobernador universal; un asesino sin alma ni corazón; un ángel oscuro; el juez brutal de la humanidad en decadencia. El día cero cuando desapareció de su interior cualquier rastro de piedad o clemencia y ascendió el villano sin escrúpulos que traicionó a sus aliados y torturó a sus enemigos.

Ese día fatídico, Wesker renunció a su humanidad y se transformó en el fantasma errante, la sombra constante del fin del mundo, y cubrió al planeta con sus horrores de sangre y carne.

* * *

...

William y Albert ingresaron a media tarde al Centro de Entrenamiento de Umbrella Corp. Era un lunes de 1988; un lunes que marcaría la ruptura irremediable entre esos jóvenes hambrientos de reconocimiento y poder y uno de sus mentores; una tarde que los bañaría con sangre de culpables e inocentes, y los definiría como futuros dirigentes del cataclismo que acaeció sobre Raccoon City. Aquel día anubarrado de 1988 entraron, junto a fuerzas del Servicio de Seguridad de Umbrella, con una única directiva, y dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por culminarla con éxito. No que fuera difícil emboscar a un hombre desarmado. El cumplir la misión asignada les garantizaba un futuro de lúgubres proezas y jugosas recompensas; Spencer estaría más que complacido y les daría acceso abierto a lo que desearan, incluidos nuevos niveles de seguridad. Birkin y Wesker irían infiltrándose en el corazón de la organización hasta convertirse en elementos indispensables; un cáncer que va creciendo y expandiéndose al interior del cuerpo, al punto en que extirparlo sería causa de muerte inmediata.

Ellos ingresaron a las instalaciones sin miedos y revestidos con la determinación que los caracterizaría hasta sus respectivas muertes, William mucho antes que Wesker. Iban a destruir con una traición vil al hombre que les abrió las puertas de su empresa de reconocimiento mundial y los empujó a convertirse en disciplinados científicos. Aquel mentor, lejos de ser un ejemplo de rectitud mora y principios éticos, era un hombre de ciencia carente de consciencia, tan despiadado como sus discípulos, quienes no dudaron en cometer regicidio con tal de ascender en la escalera de la compañía. No obstante, la víctima de aquel atentado resultó menos corrompida que su compañero, Ozwell Spencer, quien no dudó en sacarle ventaja y volcar a los menores en su contra.

Pese a su inteligencia y capacidad de inventiva, James Marcus fue condenado a morir por la paranoia de su compañero de clase, Ozwell Spencer, y los ejecutores de la sentencia no fueron otros sino los jóvenes promesa que había arropado bajo sus alas. Con casi veinticinco años menos y el doble de fuerza, Albert había estado dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura, hasta el acto más vil e insano, con tal de probarse a sí mismo que era, por dictado divino, el dirigente de una nueva clase de humanos.

— _Entramos por la puerta principal de las instalaciones especializadas. Sin pena ni gloria. Nadie nos detuvo. Estaban acostumbrados a que nos moviéramos con escolta y Marcus confiaba plenamente en nosotros. Pobre imbécil._

Las instalaciones eran brillantes, con una decoración de blancos y azules marinos, y una estructura arquitectónica de vanguardia cuyos acabados en metal y cristal eran envidia de otras corporaciones de envergadura más humilde. En los alrededores crecían pinos y abetos de carácter silvestre, cuyo aroma se anteponía a las esencias artificiales de desinfectantes de suelo y sustancias hipoalergénicas. En el centro había sido colocada una enorme fuente con el logo Umbrella, la cual terminaba de coronar el aspecto marino del edificio. La insignia de la sombrilla era la cohesión simbólica de tres importantes magnates y sus respectivas familias: los Ashford, los Spencer y los Marcus. Una unión tan frágil como la paz en contextos que exigen guerra.

A ningún científico o becario le sorprendió ver una hilera de seis soldados vestidos de negro andando marciales detrás de los protegidos de James Marcus. Tanto Albert como William cargaban con maletines platinados y caminaban con la cadencia de los poderosos. El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos aún recuerda el ritmo de sus tacones sobre el piso encerado y el característico movimiento de su bata médica acompañando su andar apurado; rememora la voracidad de sus instintos y la urgencia de concluir la misión, y la frialdad con que entonces proceso la solicitud de Spencer de acabar con su socio.

Lo que ninguno de los trabajadores sabía era que James Marcus llevaba recluido más de dos meses en dicho Centro de Entrenamiento. Ozwell lo mantenía cautivo con el argumento de que era una medida de seguridad prudente dado que los múltiples descubrimientos de su socio lo volvían susceptible a intentos de secuestro y espionaje. Por supuesto que se trataba de una excusa; Ozwell lo quería prisionero porque había desarrollado un tortuoso síndrome de persecución hacia sus dos socios y de ambos sospechaba una inminente puñalada por la espalda. Los celos y el ego profesional finalmente habían empujado al heredero de los mercaderes Spencer a hacer una declaración abierta de guerra y tomar el control de la compañía con hostilidad.

El aislamiento prolongado y el sentirse Dios gracias a sus descubrimientos con el virus T arrastraron a Marcus a la locura; en dicho estado de insanidad no protestó cuando fue recluido en las instalaciones que sus propias arcas habían financiado. Al contrario, continuó enfrascado en sus labores, fascinado por su dominio sobre el ciclo natural de la vida, y olvidó por completo sus conexiones con el mundo real. Y, pese a haber perdido la razón, seguía siendo el hombre que derrotó a la muerte y la puso a su servicio. Por ello, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Ozwell Spencer le respetaba con la misma intensidad que lo aborrecía y, si quería continuar con sus planes de dominación mundial de la mano de los niños Wesker, debía eliminarlo.

Albert Wesker fue el senador y William la corte de honor quienes apuñalaron al César y lo dejaron sangrar hasta hallar la muerte en sus estrellas. Los agentes armados entraron primero al laboratorio-celda; tenían instrucciones explícitas de abrir fuego apenas vieran la silueta frágil del científico en decadencia. James Marcus nunca lo esperó. Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza la traición de sus pupilos, mucho menos con disparos a quemarropa. Los dos infelices no se tomaron la molestia de accionar el arma con su propia mano; dejaron que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. Menudos cobardes.

El último descendiente de los Marcus había estado estudiando una de sus preciosas sanguijuelas cuando le sorprendieron con una ráfaga de balas que le perforó en al menos seis ocasiones. Cayó como una masa sangrante, con agujeros en partes vitales como pulmón y riñones, y el corazón lleno de pena. Vio aparecer a sus verdugos, con el campo visual cada vez más reducido y difuso a causa de la agonía, y la decepción no tardó en penetrar los que serían sus últimos pensamientos. William Birkin y Albert Wesker se aproximaban orgullosos a su lecho de muerte, en sus rostros de tiburón hambriento grabado un gesto de burla hacia el sufrimiento destilado de su cuerpo moribundo.

— _Lo miré al rostro mientras perdía la vida. Ese patético despojo lo había tenido todo: dinero, fama, poder, y aun así murió en el suelo, peleando por cada aliento. No había conocido a un hombre más inteligente que James Marcus, pero sabía que matarlo era mi única opción; un boleto directo a la élite de Umbrella. Luchó contra el pánico de sentir sus pulmones rellenos de sangre, con un gesto de sorpresa tal… Debí darle el tiro de gracia al infeliz apenas lo vi desplomarse._

En lugar de acabarlo dignamente, Wesker se inclinó, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para observar al malherido de cerca, y le murmuró: —Tiempo de morir, doctor.

Sí, tiempo de morir para que otra leyenda ascendiera; un monarca de gafas negras quien rápidamente dominaría Estados Unidos, Europa, Rusia hasta llegar a África. Para Marcus era tiempo de morir no porque Spencer así lo hubiera dictado, sino porque Wesker había decidido obedecer la orden buscando un beneficio personal. Era, en pocas palabras, una inversión a largo plazo. Simples negocios.

—Ahora yo retomaré su investigación —mencionó Birkin para después liberar una carcajada desquiciada y nerviosa. Y no era ningún consuelo; esas palabras eran los clavos de la tumba de James Marcus, y le revelaron que todo ese tiempo fue una marioneta en el juego que él mismo inauguró.

— _Al final, igual que Spencer, Marcus se comportó como un viejo estúpido y sentimental. Debió saberlo: no confiar en nadie es la regla por excelencia. Murió mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas, como si ponerse a llorar fuera a salvarlo…_

Un enorme charco de sangre se formó debajo del herido; el olor a plomo se combinó con el de la hemorragia incontrolable y los medicamentos que parecían flotar en el aire. Wesker le dedicó al moribundo una sonrisa sarcástica y desagradable, y disfrutó, con las últimas inhalaciones de su antiguo mentor, de sus próximas glorias. Sintió correr por sus venas el éxtasis del asesinato y el diablo se sublimó dentro de su alma fragmentada como una fuerza imparable.

—Wesker… Birkin… —fueron las últimas sílabas jamás pronunciadas por el verdadero James Marcus. Después de maldecir esos nombres en un intento patético de dañarlos antes de partir al inframundo, sus ojos quedaron varados como dos canicas sobre la arena y el líquido vital escapó más rápido de su cuerpo. Con los brazos abiertos le dio la bienvenida al infierno.

Poco le duró el trago dulce a Albert Wesker. Los sentidos del entonces capitán de los STARS fueron alertados de inmediato por una palabra tímida que resonó con un eco casi paranormal. Los agentes, alarmados por el reciente homicidio y la posibilidad de ser emboscados por personal fiel al difunto, abrieron fuego en la dirección del intruso; habían sido entrenados en el arte de la fugacidad y la letalidad de corte marcial, en disparar y guardar las preguntas para más tarde.

Wesker, despejada la nube de cristales y humo, fue el primero en distinguir a la víctima de esos relámpagos de plomo; una niña no mayor de seis años había pronunciado la tierna palabra "papá" antes de que su diminuta anatomía fuera violentada por el calor del metal. El rubio de gafas negras vio la sangre brotar de la parte superior de su pecho y ensuciar el vestido de chantilly en color pistache que la había protegido hasta entonces del acondicionamiento artificial. No hubo tiempo de detener el castigo del plomo sobre su infantil semblante. Quedó recargada contra la pared frontal, con la boca rellena de un esputo sanguinolento que no le permitía respirar, sus pestañas abriendo y cerrando, revelando el dolor que castigaba sus inocentes ojos de muñeca, y los pulmones prácticamente visibles entre el desastre de su carne. ¿¡Qué diablos hacía esa mocosa allí!? Evidentemente la madre irresponsable, una de las tantas amantes o la señora de la mansión, la había llevado a visitar a su padre en reclusión, sin esperar que éste fuera asesinado en su propio terreno.

— _No soy un sádico, Claire. Marcus lo merecía; estar dentro del terrorismo biológico, conducirlo, controlarlo, implica que aceptas lo riesgos. Debes aceptar la inminencia de tu muerte, vivir con ella, recibirla como a una vieja amiga. Pero su hija no la merecía. Era una víctima sin repercusiones; sin beneficios calculados. Dejarla con vida o asesinarla; no existía mayor diferencia. Irrelevante. Sin importar su inocuidad, estaba desangrándose en el piso como un perro..._

Los agentes quedaron petrificados, y aunque las máscaras no hubieran estado colocadas como monolitos sobre sus rostros, las expresiones mostradas continuarían siendo de neutralidad y no de arrepentimiento. El entrenamiento especializado les había matado la sensibilidad, e incluso la imagen de una infanta destrozada por la rapacidad de la pólvora era insuficiente para conmoverlos. Aquel era un lienzo de verdadero horror, y ni Wesker con su estómago de acero pudo contemplar el delito sin que éste se le hiciera nudo, en especial cuando se percató de que la chiquilla continuaba con vida entre la inmundicia de sus líquidos

El que se convertiría en el mayor tirano sobre la Tierra volteó a ver a su compañero, quien sin duda alguna estaba enfrentando a su fantasma más temible dado el grisáceo mortuorio de su palidez. Lo vio temblar del shock, bajar los ojos y apretar los dientes; asustadizo y con el vómito atorado en la garganta, William perdió el guiño burlón y triunfante, e iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Wesker lo adivinó enseguida: estaba pensando en su hija, Sherry, una curiosa albina de pelos amarillos y sonrisa sabor ciruela, y en cómo ese podía ser también su destino; morir a causa de los negocios turbios de su padre. La proyección lo dejó vulnerable a las malas jugadas de la imaginación; ignoraba en aquel entonces que él y su esposa serían los principales culpables de la tragedia de su familia.

Albert Wesker nunca fue un hombre próximo a las emociones. A su juicio eran un enigma, un cuestionamiento y una debilidad dentro de la configuración de la conducta humana, y significaban más desventajas que ventajas para sus aspiraciones. Hasta el día en que perdió la vida por una enfermedad del corazón a los ochenta y dos años, Wesker pensó que Claire y Mercy eran sus únicos puentes con dicha dimensión del ser. No obstante, mentiría si dijera que aquella muerte no le llegó a significar un leve atisbo de emoción: lástima, empatía o hasta melancolía que quedó oculto detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Ser altamente racional no le permitió compadecerla en sus últimos minutos de vida. Lo que hizo fue extraer el arma de su cinturón y acercarse a la pequeña agonizante con resolución. Era la clase de persona que siempre tuvo como filosofía el "hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer". No iba a dejarla pujar hasta expirar; el dolor en sus facciones y sus gemidos burbujeantes remitían a un animal de caza, sin ninguna dignidad. Wesker supuso que Marcus, o cualquier padre, jamás habría deseado algo así para su descendencia.

—Pa… pá… —trató de decir la menor Marcus con la mirada desenfocada y los brazos sacudidos por espasmos involuntarios. Criatura triste y solitaria; ángel caído que no volaría más. El rubio de gafas medianoche cargó la pistola y, sin ver a la pequeña a la cara, le disparó directo a la sien, finalizando así su tormento. Los restos de cráneo y sesos le mancharon los zapatos y la bata de laboratorio. Birkin se recargó en una de las mesas metálicas para evitar el inminente desmayo y volcó el contenido de su estómago en una asquerosa cascada de ácido, líquido biliar y alimentos apenas digeridos.

Albert se acercó a su amigo, su ceño fruncido por debajo de las gafas negras a causa del asco. Era su culpa por llevarlo cuando sabía perfectamente que William no tenía madera de mercenario; era un cobarde carente de las habilidades requeridas para la labor de campo y la acción. Fingía un valor que no poseía con tal de seguirle el paso, pero Wesker sabía que más temprano que tarde se vería en la necesidad de dejarlo atrás; un bulto más que desechar con el tiempo.

—William, eres débil —le recriminó a su colega en una tonalidad aburrida; Wesker depositó la pistola salpicada de sangre y otras sustancias calientes enfrente de él y le dio una palmada en la espalda encorvada, mientras el otro intentaba recuperar el aliento. El mayor encargó a los agentes que lanzaran ambos cuerpos al sistema de alcantarillado y olvidó lo relacionado con el asunto tan pronto recordó la cantidad de planes que quedaban por ejecutar.

— _Yo asesiné a esa niña, dearheart. Le metí una bala en la tapa del cráneo sin parpadear. Y en mi mente no figura la culpa, la moral o la consciencia, no en ese momento y tampoco ahora. No soy un hombre diferente, señorita Redfield. ¿Has visto morir a un infante, Claire? Seguro que sí, y probablemente a más de uno. ¿Has pensado qué harías tú, si se tratara de Mercy? Porque yo lo he pensado, Claire. No puedo dejar de trazar escenarios. Es mi condena._

Hasta el final de sus días, realizando un moderado esfuerzo mental, Wesker pudo dibujar, con la precisión de un retratista, a Samantha Marcus, legítima heredera del clan y su fortuna; sus ojos azul encendido moviéndose fuera de sus órbitas regulares, su blancura europea revestida de sangre, sus rizos almendrados desprendidos de su cuero cabelludo a causa del disparo y sus guantecitos blancos de encaje sacudiéndose al ritmo de su agonía. El cuerpo de Samantha, a diferencia del de su padre, se pudrió en una coladera apestosa sin retornos tétricos o milagrosos. La materia orgánica que componía a James Marcus adquirió vida gracias a una de sus maravillosas sanguijuelas; despertó sediento de venganza y con la vitalidad y apariencia de un hombre de veinte años. El B.O.W acunó los huesos y la carne podrida de su niñita y se juró que, sin importar los años que pasaran, destruiría a Albert Wesker.

* * *

…

El antiguo CEO de Umbrella juró por lo bajo que estaba preparado para leer odio, miedo y asco en esos ojos aguamarina. Pero en el fondo reconocía no estarlo, y tampoco creía ser lo suficientemente altruista como para dejarla tomar sus cosas, a su hija, y abandonarlo en medio de cuartos vacíos y más fantasmas con los que lidiar. Si después de esa historia ella no lo volvía a mirar a la cara y le escupía encima el anillo de bodas, rogando por su libertad, bien estaría dispuesto a encerrarla en cadena perpetua, porque ya no concebía su vida sin ellas.

No obstante, en lugar del rechazo esperado, encontró la indulgencia de sus lagunas verdemar rodeadas de un pastizal de pestañas negras, lo cual inició un huracán de impulsos contradictorios en su interior: molestia porque su esposa era tan estúpidamente amable como toda la raza que portaba su apellido, y alivio de no haberla perdido, ni su admiración, respeto o afectos. Bufó con disgusto y se levantó del diván irguiéndose entero con la prestancia de un rey.

—No me mires así, Redfield —le solicitó Albert dirigiéndose a la ventana principal del estudio. El retirado CEO de Umbrella y Tricell movió la cortina blanca para obtener un vistazo de la madrugada que se iba. Había un efecto hipnótico en la negrura de los cielos y sus nubes espesas; un hechizo capaz de convencerlo de su serenidad y ahuyentaba a los albores de una desconocida ansiedad que perturbaba sus adentros.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Albert, pero no era tu intención matarla. Y ta-tampoco dis-disfrutaste haciéndolo —. Los titubeos en la voz de la pelirroja le revelaron sus nervios exacerbados. La pobre mujer nunca entendería; la negación era más sencilla, menos tortuosa para su corazón, y la libraba del conflicto ético-moral con sus principios. Su esposo era un genocida; un mercenario sin escrúpulos; un hombre de negocios que lucraba con el sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Qué otra forma tenía para afrontar el trauma de haberse enamorado de un arcángel infernal si no era a través de la negación? Aunque él hubiera cambiado —tanto como era posible—, los pecados persistían; estaba corrompido desde el núcleo, sin posibilidades de dar marcha atrás y salvarse. Porque efectivamente, no era el mismo, pero estaba muy lejos de alcanzar la redención. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo de su perturbación no eran las reflexiones filosóficas sobre sus crímenes y su nuevo papel en el universo, ni el haber retornado al sendero de los justos, sino que cualquier día, quizá el menos esperado, los papeles iban a invertirse y entonces él sería la bestia que acuna los restos de su hija y su mujer y promete a los cielos cobrar venganza. Pero no iba a decirlo. No iba a confesarle que las contempló en pesadillas cortadas en pedazos en el baño de su hogar o tres metros bajo la tierra sus pies. No le diría que siempre restaba la posibilidad de que un mal día lo embistiera la esquizofrenia de sus días en África y las eliminara sin piedad. Él era Albert Wesker: no aceptaba la humillación o la debilidad; guardaba secretos; luchaba a diario contra sus demonios. Era inmortal, invencible e imperecedero. Albert Wesker era control.

— ¿Acaso hace la diferencia? —cuestionó él, meditabundo. —No tengo límites. No hay manera de detenerme. Si quisiera volver a hacerlo, nadie podría impedirlo.

—No lo harías.

— ¿Puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo estoy —. La frase fue corta y rotunda, sin dejar espacio para la incertidumbre. Albert la consumió como a un puro con una sola mirada bermellón.

—Birkin y Marcus; ambos asesinaron a sus hijas y sentenciaron a sus esposas. Nunca debí aceptar estar contigo.

— Albert, basta, tu crueldad no tiene razón de ser.

Él río de manera sarcástica: — ¿Hasta ahora se percata de ello, Redfield?

—No levantes la voz; despertarás a la niña.

—Eres tú quien siempre quiere hablar de lo que pasa. No puedes sólo cerrar la maldita boca.

—Estar deprimido no te da derecho a insultarme.

Wesker río abiertamente, con ganas y amargura. —Yo no estoy deprimido y le prometo que si no deja de fastidiarme le daré un buen uso a la beretta guardada en el cajón del buró.

— ¡Albert! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre contigo!? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después… después de lo que me has contado esta noche?

— ¡Porque nunca debes bajar la guardia, maldita sea, Redfield!

— ¡Tú no eres el enemigo!

— ¿Pa… papi? —. Los balbuceos adormilados de una voz aguda detuvieron el tiempo dentro de la habitación. Los dos habían mantenido, a lo largo de la discusión, posturas agresivas; las cejas apretadas en desesperación y los puños cerrados de Claire hablaban por sí mismos. Albert, por su parte, tenía el cuerpo prácticamente encima de su mujer y la amenazaba silenciosamente con la inclinación de sus extremidades. El rubio, al ver a la infanta que tallaba sus ojos desde el marco de la puerta y arrastraba su muñeca de trapo, se giró de espaldas para evitarle el espectáculo de sus arranques de ira desmedida; formar parte de los malos sueños de su hija… la cereza del pastel. Claire trató de recuperar la compostura con una larga inhalación y fingió tranquilidad con una maternal sonrisa.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó Mercy ya más despierta y con una preocupación implícita en su neófita pronunciación del español.

—Cariño, ¿por qué estás fuera de la cama? —cuestionó la mujer de cabellos de hoguera. Se acercó a Mercy Wesker, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, y le retiró con una caricia uno de sus tantos caireles rebeldes.

—Es que… tuve una pesadilla —admitió la chiquilla tímidamente—. ¿Están bien? Papá gritaba.

—Estamos bien, cielo. Es sólo que… papi no se siente muy bien.

— ¿Te lastimaron, papi? —cuestionó Mercy con tristeza. Lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, buscándola la fuente del malestar de su progenitor. Los ojos de su madre persiguieron la silueta del tirano entre las sombras.

El patriarca de los Wesker bajó la cabeza, pero no respondió. Talló su frente con agotamiento. Era un actor de excelencia, logró engañar al escuadrón de policía; con una mano atada a la espalda le mentiría a su astuta pero inocente hija.

—Nadie me lastimó. Estoy bien, sweetheart. No deberías salir de tu cuarto a estas horas; lo hemos platicado.

—Pero, papá… hay un monstruo en mi habitación —rebatió la niña cuando su padre dejó de darle la espalda. Lo observó extrañada, cual si identificara sus dolores en la curva baja de sus hombros y la lentitud de sus ademanes. Su papá no era el mismo, y ella lo supo en un santiamén.

— ¿Un monstruo? ¿Estás segura? —interrogó Wesker siguiendo con el libreto. Ignoró campalmente a Claire y sus pucheros; la caprichosa fémina mordía su labio inferior, como si no confiara en que sería delicado con las respuestas dirigidas a su hija.

—Sí, ha dicho que no se irá, y yo no puedo dormir si él está ahí —se quejó la pequeña con el labio inferior doblado hacia abajo.

— ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya, sweetie? Estoy segura de que entenderá que debe ir a su casa y no esconderse en tu armario —cuestionó Claire dándole un abrazo.

Mercy lo sopesó con seriedad. Buscaba una respuesta astuta; se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos. —Pero, mami, el monstruo dijo que sólo se iría a su hogar si papá se lo pedía —solicitó finalmente con una reprimida sonrisa coqueta, intentando mantener la seriedad en su exposición de motivos. Claire suspiró. No le sorprendía. Dado que su marido viajaba a menudo, Mercy dejaba de verlo durante semanas enteras, y apenas él regresaba, no perdía la oportunidad de capturar su atención. Mercy amaba a sus dos progenitores con la misma intensidad, pero eran sentimientos de distinta naturaleza. Entre ella y su padre existía una conexión ligada no sólo al estatus de su sangre, sino a la vivacidad de sus inteligencias, a la similitud en sus humores y a la disposición del antiguo capitán de mostrarse enteramente humano ante los ojos de su hija. En reciprocidad, Mercy adoraba el suelo en el que su papá caminaba y recostada en su pecho conciliaba el más puro de los sueños; a pesar de la personalidad distante y fría de Albert, en él hallaba una clase de amor especial, un amor alimentado por los esfuerzos del mayor por superar su insensibilidad y aceptar a esa criaturita rosa que se abría paso, entre risas y abrazos, dentro de su ser.

Sólo con ellas el rubio era capaz de relajar sus impenetrables defensas y expresar sus ensayos de ternura, al punto de quedarse, por ejemplo, dormido en la cama de su hija después de la lectura nocturna. No había nada que llenara más el corazón de Claire Redfield que verlo interactuar con una versión miniatura de él, de largos cabellos rubios ondulados y emociones transparentes, y dejarse convencer de que era digno de su cariño. Y luego ocurrían discusiones como aquella, llenas de reproches y agresiones, y las fantasías e ilusiones de Claire iban directo a la basura. El castillo en los cielos se convertía, al final del día, en un espejismo.

—Cielo, papi necesita descansar. Tuvo un día difícil. Yo te ayudaré a sacar al monstruo, vamos…

—Está bien, dearheart. Yo me encargo —. El tirano la interrumpió, se aproximó a la menor y la alzó en brazos. Antes de avanzar, Wesker aspiró el olor a chicle y durazno, y sintió la piel aterciopelada de esas diminutas manos, grabándola en su memoria, mientras Mercy le platicaba con ánimo sobre la valentía de su muñeca, la cual siempre saltaba en su rescate frente a la amenaza de esas criaturas emergidas del clóset. Claire los vio abandonar el despacho y moverse por el pasillo hasta la puerta decorada con un estampado de flores lila. Albert la cerró tras de sí. Claire no regresó a la cama. Se quedó afuera, esperando, pensando en un millar de cosas por las que no valía la pena mortificarse esa noche, ni ninguna otra, hasta que, después de veinte minutos, su marido salió con cautela, amortiguando el ruido del seguro.

Albert vio a su artista y estuvo a punto de reprocharle su comportamiento cursi, pero… ya era muy tarde para iniciar una nueva discusión. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en el cual pensó muy detenidamente sus palabras, dijo: —Si llegan a buscarme, tomas a la niña y te vas, Claire. No importa lo que creas que está pasando, sales de ahí.

—Albert… —intentó decir ella. Entonces tuvo sentido. Entendió lo terrible que debía ser identificar un miedo tan profundo, tan personal, como lo es perder a alguien que amas, y no poder admitirlo abiertamente; estar limitado a pensar que nadie puede vencerte y, de manera paralela, tener una mente tan dolorosamente estratégica que te resulte inevitable considerar escenarios en los cuales te toca perder. Sonaba como una tortura.

—Vamos a la cama.

Ella exhaló. Unió su dedo meñique con el de él y le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa.

Justo a la mitad del pasillo, escuchó a su esposo decir: —Te pedí no le pusieras ese pijama de osos…

—Primero los conejos, luego los osos… ¿cuál es tu problema con los animales?

—Es humillante.

—Tiene cuatro años…

—Es una Wesker.

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy bueno, bueno, malo, terrible? Espero que haya sido digno del personaje y de lo cómo su pasado merece ser contado. Por supuesto, hay mucho de AU en este relato, pero la intención al final es revelar un instante que lo haya convertido en lo que todos conocemos. Y creo que el asesinato de Marcus es uno de varios que podemos identificar en el canon.

No olviden pasar a la cuenta con el pename **RE Behind the horror Autores** donde pueden encontrar el fic en colaboración con toda la comunidad de ese bello grupo. Si ven publicado este shot en esa cuenta no se preocupen, no se trata de un plagio. **RESIDENT EVIL: ORIGINS** es un proyecto conjunto que busca relatar, con el trabajo de todos nuestros autores, el origen de nuestros más queridos, héroes y villanos.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y análisis. Agreguen a favoritos y no olviden dar follow para saber de futuras actualizaciones.

En cuanto a cuestiones más personales, tendré un mes y medio para terminar el siguiente capítulo de Cuerpo cautivo, el cual ya está al sesenta por ciento de progreso. Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pudiera generarles, pero reitero que la historia sigue en marcha.


End file.
